muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Smile (singel Avril Lavigne)
'Smile '- singiel Avril Lavigne, z jej czwartego albumu Goodbye Lullaby Tekst piosenki You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control Oh oh But you don't really give a shit You go with it, go with it, go with it 'Cause you're fucking crazy rock 'n roll You said "Hey, what's your name" It took one look and now I'm not the same Yeah, you said "Hey", and since that day You stole my heart and you're the one to blame And that's why I smile It's been a while, since every day and everything has felt this right And now, you turn it all around, and suddenly you're all I need, the reason why I smile Last night I blacked out I think What did you, what did you put in my drink I remember making out and then oh oh I woke up with a new tattoo Your name was on me and my name was on you I would do it all over again You said "Hey, what's your name" It took one look and now I'm not the same Yeah, you said "Hey", and since that day You stole my heart and you're the one to blame And that's why I smile It's been a while, since every day and everything has felt this right And now, you turn it all around, and suddenly, you're all I need, the reason why I smile You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I f want when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I f want when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control And that's why I smile It's been a while, since every day and everything has felt this right And now, you turn it all around, and suddenly, you're all I need, the reason why I smile It's been a while, since every day and everything has felt this right And now, you turn it all around, and suddenly, you're all I need, the I reason why I smile The reason why, I smile Tłumaczenie tekstu Wiesz, że jestem szaloną suką Robię co chcę, kiedy się tak czuję Wszystko czego chcę to stracić kontrolę Ale Ty naprawdę się tym nie przejmujesz Jeśli tylko, jeśli tylko, jeśli tylko na to się zdecydujesz Bo jesteś cholernie szalonym rock'n'rollowcem Powiedziałeś "Hej, jak masz na imię?" Jedno spojrzenie i teraz nie jestem taka sama Tak, powiedziałeś "Hej" i od tamtego dnia Skradłeś moje serce i jesteś jedynym winnym I to dlatego się uśmiecham To była chwila Odkąd każdy dzień i wszystko stało się dobre I teraz zmieniasz to wszystko I nagle jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję Powodem dla którego Się uśmiecham. Ostatniej nocy zemdlałam, tak myślę Co, co dodałeś do mojego drinka? Pamiętam, że się obejmowaliśmy, a potem Obudziłam się z nowym tatuażem Twoje imię było na mnie, a moje na Tobie Zrobiłabym to wszystko od nowa Powiedziałeś "Hej, jak masz na imię?" Jedno spojrzenie I teraz nie jestem taka sama Tak, powiedziałeś "hej" I od tamtego dnia Skradłeś moje serce i to tylko Twoja wina I to dlaczego się uśmiecham To była chwila Odkąd każdy dzień i wszystko stało się dobre I teraz Zmieniasz to wszystko I nagle jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję Powodem dlaczego się uśmiecham Powodem dla którego się uśmiecham Wiesz, że jestem szaloną suką Robię co chcę, kiedy tak czuję Wszystko czego chcę to stracić kontrolę Wiesz, że jestem szaloną suką Robię co chcę, kiedy tak czuję Wszystko czego chcę to stracić kontrolę I to dlatego się uśmiecham To była chwila Odkąd każdy dzień i wszystko stało się dobre I teraz Zmieniasz to wszystko I nagle jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję Powodem dla którego się uśmiecham Powodem dla którego się uśmiecham Powodem dla którego uśmiecham się. Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Avril Lavigne